Tadaima, Aishiteru
by Fuu Yuu
Summary: Akashi pulang. Makan malam sudah di siapkan. Ahh, semoga ini bisa menjadi salah satu momen spesial yang sudah Kuroko nanti-nantikan! /AkaKuro


"Tadaima."

Seketika pekerjaannya terhenti – mangkuk keramik berisi nasi hangat pun tergantung pada tangannya di udara. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian pekerjaannya dilanjutkan kembali dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat dan senyum kecil mengembang perlahan di bibirnya.

Taplak rajutan, _check_. Vas bunga, _check_. Lilin, _check_. Piring dan gelas, _check_. Sendok dan garpu, _check_. Makanan pembuka, makanan utama… _check_ –

– Oh, ya! Ada pudding vanilla dan buah stroberi untuk penutup di lemari pendingin, _check_!

Dia pasti suka, karena hidangan utama malam ini berupa sup tofu dengan sedikit ekstra pedas yang sangat difavoritkannya.

Kuroko baru satu jam yang lalu pulang dari kerja lemburnya. Walaupun badan sudah lelah minta diistirahatkan, tapi kubu perut protes minta diisi dulu. Karena itulah Kuroko memasak makan malam pada pukul dua dini hari.

Dan – entah karena apa – Kuroko rindu dengan ritual makan malam romantisnya dengan sang kekasih, Akashi Seijuurou. Sehingga tanpa sadar, Kuroko memasak makanan lebih dan menata meja makan seolah-olah Akashi akan datang malam itu. Dan – syukurlah – Akashi benar-benar pulang pada saat yang tepat.

Belakangan ini, Akashi dan Kuroko selalu mendapat jam kerja malam sehingga makan malam manis mereka harus ditunda beberapa kali karena waktu yang tak memungkinkan. Namun – seolah-olah Dewi Fortuna sedang bosan sehingga mendatangi dan mengajak main Kuroko – makan malam itu akan diadakan lagi malam ini, sekalipun waktu sedang tidak berada pada saat jam makan malam.

Sungguh ajaib, Kuroko tak mengira Akashi pulang beberapa menit setelah hidangan selesai dibuat dan ditata di meja.

Kuroko bersembunyi di balik dinding pembatas ruang makan dan ruang tengah. Sudah kebiasaannya bersembunyi disitu – menunggu Akashi sampai menuju ruang makan dan mengejutkannya kemudian.

Lucu sekali, ketika Kuroko mengingat wajah Akashi yang terkejut dengan mata melotot, alis melengkung, dan bibir yang bergetar seperti hendak menangis. Tapi terkadang – ketika Akashi tak terlalu stress sepulang kerja – dia akan balik mengagetkan Kuroko dengan cara tiba-tiba berjongkok di hadapan Kuroko dan mengucapkan 'Tadaima, Tetsuya' dengan tambahan berupa senyuman jahil.

Ahh, Kuroko benar-benar tak sabar lagi.

Tentu saja, begitu masuk ke dalam rumah, Akashi tak akan langsung saja melengos ke ruang makan. Setelah melepaskan sepatunya, Akashi akan terlebih dahulu menyimpan mantel dan jasnya, kemudian mencuci wajah di kamar mandi. Dan selama itu berlangsung, Kuroko pun menunggunya sembari melihat-lihat foto-fotonya bersama Akashi yang tertempel di dinding kelabu ruang makan.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka untuk berfoto seminggu sekali dan memajangnya di setiap sudut rumah. Setiap foto di beri tanggal pengambilannya. Akashi bilang, foto-foto itu untuk menandakan apakah ada yang berubah dengan salah satu dari meteka atau tidak setiap minggunya. Dan juga untuk mengingatkan mereka momen terindah yang terjadi di minggu tersebut.

Contoh, dua foto yang terakhir mereka ambil, terlihat masing-masing dari mereka memiliki kantung mata berwarna hitam tapi senyum mereka terlihat tulus dan manis. Itu artinya, Akashi dan Kuroko sedang sibuk dengan banyak pekerjaan, namun ketika mereka bertemu satu sama lain – mereka merasa lega karena masih bisa sempat bertemu dan maklum dengan keadaan masing-masing.

Oh,ya. Kalau diingat-ingat, dua minggu yang lalu Kuroko hampir merengek pada Akashi hanya karena Kuroko terlampau rindu dengan ritual makan malam berdua mereka. Kuroko sedikit merasa bersalah apalagi ketika itu terlihat keadaan Akashi yang jelas kacau-balau, karena pada waktu tersebutlah Akashi sedang sibuk-sibuknya bekerja.

Untungnya Akashi tak terbawa stress dan emosi sehingga dia hanya tersenyum lemah dan mengacak sedikit rambut Kuroko sambil berkata,

"_Tetsuya, maaf. Aku tak bisa untuk minggu ini. Minggu depan saja, ya? Kalau minggu depan aku tetap tak bisa, aku berjanji untuk datang minggu depannya lagi – apapun yang terjadi. Ingat, Tetsuya, semua perkataanku adalah mutlak."_

Kuroko tersenyum kembali. 'Minggu depanya lagi' – itu berarti sekarang. Akashi benar-benar menepati malamnya bersama Akashi, akan berlangsung kembali.

Hmm… – kalau dipikirkan kembali, apa yang membuat makan malam minggu kemarin gagal?

Seingat Kuroko, minggu kemarin Akashi menelponya dan mengatakan dia sedang ada dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah serta meminta Kuroko untuk menyiapkan makan malam seadanya. Lalu, kenapa makan malam minggu kemarin tak pernah terjadi?

'_Kenapa?_'

Kuroko mencoba mencari-cari foto yang diambil minggu kemarin – mungkin saja ada petunjuk pada foto tersebut. Untungnya tanggal-tanggal yang tertera pada foto-foto disana ditulis dengan agak besar dan jelas sehingga memudahkan Kuroko untuk mencarinya.

Namun, nihil. Tak ada satupun foto yang di ambil minggu kemarin.

Kuroko berusaha kembali untuk mengingat-ingat tanggal berapa saja satu minggu kemarin itu. Bulan Januari, tahun 20xx, tanggal 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, atau 15. Kemudian Kuroko mencari-cari lagi foto dengan salah satu dari tanggal kemungkinan foto itu diambil yang sudah dia ingat-ingat tadi.

Tetap. Tak ada satupun dari ketujuh tanggal tersebut yang tertera pada salah satu dari sekian foto yang ada.

Kuroko merasa kaget dan sedikit kebingungan. Tak mungkin dia dan Akashi lupa untuk mengambil foto. Tidak, tidak akan pernah. Kuroko menenangkan dirinya dengan berusaha berpikir positif. Ah! Mungkin foto itu dipanjang di ruang tengah!

Dari balik tembok, Kuroko berusaha melirik ke ruang sebelah. Disana sudah terdapat banyak foto Akashi dan Kuroko. Ponsel pun dikeluarkan Kuroko dari saku celananya untuk melihat tanggal berapa terakhir kali Akashi menelponya. Di _History Log,_ tertera sambungan terakhir dari Akashi yang memang terjadi seminggu yang lalu – pada tanggal 12 Januari, tepat seminggu yang lalu.

Kuroko akhirnya mencoba menfokuskan matanya untuk mencari tulisan '12 Januari' diantara sekumpulan foto yang terpajang. Tetapi, Kuroko tersadar kembali akan satu hal. Foto yang berada di ruang tengah sudah terlampau banyak, sehingga Akashi – mulai sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu – memajang foto mereka di ruang makan.

Tak mungkin 'kan Akashi memasang sebuah foto baru disana?

Kuroko kembali lagi melihat satu persatu foto yang ditempel di ruangan itu – memastikan bahwa tak ada foto baru disana. Namun tak lama kemudian, sepasang iris _aquamarine _Kuroko tertuju pada sebuah ukuran foto yang diletakan pada meja kayu kecil yang dihias di sudut ruangan.

Foto itu aneh, _tentu_.

Karena pada foto tersebut, hanya ada sosok Akashi yang sedang tersenyum tipis dan menghadap langsung ke kamera. _Tak ada Kuroko pada foto tersebut_.

'_Kenapa?_'

Bunyi dari jam dinding menyadarkan lamunan Kuroko. Jarum pendek dari alumunium menatap angka tiga. Dan pada saat itu Kuroko – lagi-lagi sadar akan adanya suatu hal penting yang terlupakan.

Sesuatu yang terjadi minggu lalu. Sambungan dari Akashi yang terputus. Makan malam yang gagal. Sebingkai foto Akashi di ruang tengah…

"…"

Kuroko ingat. Ingat akan serangkai peristiwa yang terjadi minggu lalu. Kuroko ingat fakta yang sempat terlupakannya.

Seminggu yang lalu.

Ketika Akashi sedang berada diperjalanan pulang.

Ketika Akashi sedang menghubungi Kuroko.

Ketika Akashi baru saja mengucapkan 'Aishiteru, Tetsuya'.

Ketika Akashi tak menyadari ada sebuah truk yang menghampiri mobilnya.

Ketika Akashi beserta mobilnya ditabrak begitu saja oleh supir truk yang sedang mengantuk…

"…!"

Kuroko bangun kembali dari amnesia sesaatnya. Seharusnya tadi – sepulang kerja – Kuroko langsung bergegas ke kamarnya dan mengistirahatkan otaknya sehingga pikirannya tidak kacau seperti saat sekarang ini.

Kuroko sekarang tahu mengapa minggu lalu makan malamnya bersama Akashi gagal, tahu kenapa tak ada foto dirinya bersama Akashi yang diambil minggu lalu, tahu kenapa ada altar Akashi di rumah mereka…

.

* * *

'… _Seijuurou-kun sudah mati…'_

* * *

.

"Tadaima…,"

.

* * *

'… _Seminggu yang lalu…'_

* * *

.

"… Tetsuya…,"

.

* * *

'_Siapa…?'_

* * *

.

"… aku…,"

.

* * *

'_**Siapa sosok heterochrome bersurai merah dan berdarah-darah ini?**__'_

* * *

.

"Seijuurou… -_ kun_?"

.

Senyuman. Penuh darah dan luka yang mengering.

.

"… Aku menepati janjiku, Tetsuya."

.

* * *

'_Tapi,_'

* * *

.

"Iya. Kau menepatinya, Seijuurou-_kun_."

.

Pelukan. Begitu dingin dan rapuh.

.

"Aishiteru, Tetsuya."

.

* * *

'_Aku yakin dia adalah Seijuurou-Kun yang kukenal._'

* * *

.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Seijuurou-_kun_."

* * *

'…._Mungkin…_'

* * *

.

.

Makan malam manis bersama Akashi yang sudah lama dirindukan Kuroko, terkabulkan malam ini.

.

.

**End.**

* * *

**.**

**a/n**: whew, dalam mood menulis yang lagi minus saya nekat bikin ginian, typo bakalan banyak nih...

btw, Happy New Year, Minna-san! *lambai-lambai gaje*

ok, minta review-nya minna! #kabur


End file.
